


Water is Wet

by kisskatsuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, percy confesses, water lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisskatsuki/pseuds/kisskatsuki
Summary: Nico's thoughts are filled by a certain son of Poseidon while Percy has something to tell Nico.





	Water is Wet

**Author's Note:**

> this is ugly i know but whatever.
> 
> please if you want, give me criticism or advice !! i'd love to listen to what you guys have to say to help me improve in anyway !

"I love you, Nico."

"I love you too, Percy."

Percy started to lean in.

Nico leaned in as well. Their lips were about to touch...Until he woke up.

____________________

Half asleep, Nico rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Not again...," he mumbled. He's been having similar dreams every night. Each one about a certain son of Poseidon. 

"Ughh..," Nico started to get up from his bed, still tired. He debated whether to change or to just go to the dining hall how he is.

He looked around his cabin, thinking.  
He yawned and decided he wanted to look presentable.

He grabbed a plain pair of black skinny jeans and a random black band shirt. The usual. Today, the band was Fall Out Boy. One of his favorites. And couple minutes later, he is out the door. 

A short walk later, he reaches the dining hall. He sits at his required table and eats. Nothing special.

Except that Percy Jackson kept staring at him.

Nico tried to ignore it, fighting off an embarrassed blush. He decided he couldn't take it any longer and went to take a walk in the woods to get away. He also wanted alone time to think. Possibly about a sea-green eyed boy.

The thoughts that went through his head were all over. But they all about Percy.

Nico heard a twig snap behind him, interrupting his thoughts. 

He pauses, then turns around slowly. Only to face the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Oh, hi Percy...?" Nico said nervously, not knowing what Percy was doing following him.

"Hey Neeks, I just wanted to talk to you about something," Percy said kind of quietly, head down.

"Oh, ok" Nico started walking again, this time at Percy's pace.  
They both quietly walked together and Percy kept messing with his fingers.

Nico started to wonder why Percy was so nervous around him. But then again, he was always nervous around Percy.

They started walking together in a somewhat comfortable silence. Nico kept stealing sideways glances at the boy next to him. 

Nico was about to ask what Percy wanted to talk to him about until they found themselves by a lake.

Percy smiled and broke the silence.

"Hey Neeks, wanna swim?" Percy smiled, a devilish glint in his eye.

Nico widened his eyes, "n-no Percy! You better not do what I think you're going to!"

Percy picked up Nico easily, taking him closer to the water. 

"No! Percy don't do this!" Nico couldn't help but laugh. 

Percy put him down. "Ok."

Nico stopped turned around, confused. "Uh, what do you mea-"

Nico didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Percy pushed him into the freezing cold water. Which was surprising, as it was summer.

Nico stood up in the water, his jaw slacked as he looked up at Percy. Of course, Percy was laughing hard. 

"Percy, you're gonna pay for this!" Nico said, walking toward Percy.

"I'm the son of Poseidon, what can you do?" Percy stuck out his tongue, like a child would.

Nico walked up and tackled Percy to the ground.

"Ah!" Percy yelled after hitting the ground. Nico grinned after he remembered Percy was ticklish. He started to tickle his stomach. Percy was laughing and telling him to get off.

"Ni-Nicoo!," he laughed, "stop-p," he said between breaths. Nico decided he has had enough and stopped. Nico let Percy calm down, catching his breath.

After a couple of seconds, they both realized Nico was still on top of Percy. They started blushing madly. Nico just rolled off and landed next to him.

They laid there until Percy decided to break the silence.

"Hey Nico, can I tell you something?" He moved his head to look at Nico.

Nico turned his head sideways to look at Percy. "Yeah, of course, anything."

Percy looked into Nico's beautiful dark brown eyes. 

"You see- well- I, uh, have been meaning to tell you this for a while now..." Percy stuttered while twiddling his thumbs.

The shorter boy couldn't figure out what, so he kept quiet.

"Well, Nico, I.." He paused. "I like you, Neeks."

Nico looked confused, "I mean of course you do, we're friends?"

Percy shook his head.

"No, I mean.. I like-like you."

Nico widened his eyes in shock. He was speechless. Was the actual Percy Jackson saying that he liked Nico back?

"But I mean, I understand if you don't feel the same way... its just..," Percy trailed off, looking away.

"No! Percy!" Nico said a little too loud.

"I mean, Percy, no. I feel the same way..," Nico blushed.

It's was Percy's turn to be surprised.

A couple seconds passed until Percy's surprised face broke out into a grin.

"Hey Nico..?"

"Hm?"

Nico smiled back, feeling happy.

"Can I kiss you?"

Nico just nodded, his eyes darting down to Percy's lips, then back to his eyes.

Percy leaned in and they kissed.

Nico has never felt anything like it. The butterflies in his stomach are going crazy. He felt sparks, fireworks, heart beating, and everything else. It was only a short kiss, but it felt amazing.

Percy felt exactly the same.

When they stopped, all they could do was smile at each other.

"Um, Nico, I know this is a bit much but.. would you want to maybe be my boyfriend?"

Nico nodded quickly, not believing his ears. Percy Jackson was wanting to be his boyfriend. 

"Yes! Of course, Percy!"

Percy smiled and kissed Nico again.

Nico was wondering how this whole day happened. And Percy, well, he was just thinking about how to make Nico blush more.


End file.
